


The Moment I Said It

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, No Spoilers, Other, just sessy stuff, shocked jim from the office meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: “Ruin me for anyone else.”





	The Moment I Said It

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I got to this ship cause initially I was a hard NO for it. I liked Emet-Selch as a character but....as Urianger would say I don’t know what the fucketh has happened.

“Ruin me for anyone else."

The words pass their lips and it feels _wrong,_ but the way their body burns from his touch says otherwise. They can't help how they crave this man. His words are always sharp with dark intentions, yet his hands feel all too soft against their skin.

"You ask a terrible thing of me, is it because you find me to be a terrible person?"

An Ascian breathing such a question into existence as if it even needs an explanation is laughable. Somehow in this moment, the Warrior can't help but want that terrible part of him. There's always something glimmering in his gaze. It's what makes them shudder when his eyes meet their own, feeding into that need that echoes in the back of their mind.

"I want you to be unforgivably terrible right now. For me."

There's no time to even be alarmed at how they state such a thing so freely. Not with how Emet-Selch descends upon them with such ease, finding his prey with no intent of letting go.

He seeps into their skin with his hands and tongue. The trail is slick and hot, roaming down from their neck to their chest. When he spreads them open with those long, thin fingers, they can't help how his name passes their lips far too easily.

And it only gets worse from there.

"My darling you're soaked, how flattering."

He says as if to taunt, yet it's evident he's pleased as well. The shuffling of his cloak is the last affirmation before he’s revealing escalating his teasing with the tip of his cock against their aching hole.

Shortly after that the Warriors discovers that their fit around him is an unspeakable sort of perfection. Emet-Selch lets out a rough groan of their name, and the Warrior responds in kind by dragging their nails into the back of his neck. Even while remaining mostly clothed, this is still entirely too intimate, and it leaves them fearful of how they stare into his eyes.

They can't even control the pleas that come tumbling out. Every utterance of his name seems to possess him to fuck them harder, the amount of wetness that has coated your thighs and clothing appallingly shameful.

Having an Ascian debase them like this at all should be forbidden. Though the notion itself has their stomach twisting further in pleasure, their body only aware of how Emet-Selch grips onto their ass to pull them over his cock as if only _he_ is meant to have them.

"Oh how you've longed for this, I can see it in your eyes..."

The proclamation comes in the form of a bold whisper, his hand reaching out to trace his fingers up their neck until it's gripping only slightly. It's an obvious fake out with no real intention to hurt, but somehow having that warm palm pressed so close like that has them responding on instinct.

"...and I can see how much you enjoy defiling me."

Tainting the light with a creeping darkness, yet is it truly tainting if the Warrior has welcomed it?

He doesn't stop either. Even as he forces them to flip over onto their front to expose them completely for his taking, he's stringing together such eloquent filth, as if to take every bit of light within them and destroy it. In a cruel fashion he draws the exchange out. His fingers drag over their arousal, edging them ever closer and faltering in his thrusts time and time again.

It leaves them frustrated and desperate, completely helpless to his deliciously torturous whims.

"Don't you wish to claim? Isn't that what you do as an Ascian?" The words are hissed out by the Warrior, raw to the core from how utterly close they are to release.

"In that respect I wish to claim yes, but as myself - I wish to _corrupt_.” With a long drawl of their name, he repeats the same words, his nails embedding into their skin as he spares no restraint in how he shoves into them deeply. "As you so beautifully _begged for_."

The shame burns them from head to toe at how his words fill a void within, but such shame is forgotten in an instant at how he finally foregoes teasing and pushes the Warrior over the edge. It leaves them trembling in the sheets, his body still caging them in even as he continues to fuck them throughout it all. The force of such pleasure has them tightening around him, and soon he's growling out their name.

With the heat of cum filling them, harsher trembles rack their frame from the intensity of it all. Having Emet-Selch suddenly withdraw leaves streaks of cum to fall carelessly against their thighs, and even more over their stomach as he looms over them once more.

It's then they can feel how it drips out of them as proof of this greedy deed. His gold eyes gleam, voice raw with his declaration.

"You'll remember this...and _me_..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sips my tea & looks off into the sunset
> 
> ( twitter: GAEBOLGNOVUS )


End file.
